


Smashing Bros

by Marvelgirl1701



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I guess talk of sex, Kissing, Light smut?, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, That's about the worst of it :), god they are so cute, happy endings, just kissing haha, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl1701/pseuds/Marvelgirl1701
Summary: Jack and Mark verse each other in super smash bros. Confusing feelings arise.Disclaimer: Cuteness and light smut ahead





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! This is my first septiplier fanfiction. I love the dynamic between the two so much that I cannot help but write about them :) Do enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: If Jack or Mark were ever to read this, sorry! :) I respect your lovely bromance and girlfriends in real life! This work is entirely fictional and please be sure to respect Mark and Jack's relationships in real life, for they deserve the happiness :)

“Fuck you, Mark!” Jack yells, his fierce eyebrows furrowing as his character, Sonic, soars off stage with a resounding boom before dying, his last life taken. 

Mark lets out a hearty laugh as his character, Donkey Kong, basks in his win, and both the monkey and Mark pound on their chests as the winner screen appears.

“Me strong, me winner!” Mark roars in reply, turning to the Irishman next to him, lightly punching him in the shoulder as if to prove his point.

Jack’s eyes dart to camera that blinks red to signal it’s recording, giving it an exasperated look. He then glances at Mark with a  _ are you fucking kidding me _ look and he flips him off.

“Me don’t appreciate friend Jack’s rudeness. Friend Jack should remember that he be staying in me house!” Mark scolds him with an over exaggerated scowl.

Jack rolls his eyes.

“First, ya invited me here as yer guest, so you should treat me better! And why did ya suddenly change from a caveman to a pirate?”

Mark lifts his finger from his controller and opens his mouth as if he’s about to say some intelligent reason, then promptly shuts it, unable to think of any reasonable explanation. Instead, he begins to laugh and Jack’s fax-angry exterior cracks and joins in. 

“Anyways, I call for a rematch! Pretty sure ya rigged the game,” Jack says, poking Mark in the chest when mentioning him.

Mark lets out a loud gasp, slapping a hand onto his chest as if he had been physically hurt by his friend’s words.

“You  _ wound _ me, Jackaboy! But, we can play again. Just be prepared to kiss my ass once I beat you again!”

“The only thing involving ass is when I fuckin’  _ wreck _ yours!”

Mark absent mindedly shifts through the characters, trying to think of a good comeback as Jack shifts forwards, sitting on the very edge of his seat. Jack’s hands jitter slightly with energy, ready to play, piercing blue eyes darting quickly as he contemplates which character to choose. 

“My, my Jack. Sounds like you have some sort of attraction to my ass. I don’t blame you, cause I got a good one!” Mark says playfully, winking at the camera.

He lifts his butt off the couch, angles it outwards and slaps his ass. He tries his best to look suggestively at Jack, with pursed lips and battling his eyes. Jack looks over at him, then back to the game, shaking his head.

“You whore,” he barks, but there’s a playful glint in his eyes.

Mark huffs and ignores his comment, picking Link as his character. Mark observes Jack as he gnaws on his pink, slightly chapped lips in thought, trying to decide between the list of characters. Mark blinks, realizing that he’s staring blatantly at Jack’s lips and quickly darts his eyes away.  _ That was weird… Concentrate Mark! _ Finally, Jack chooses Kirby, the pink adorable puffball. Mark raises his eyebrow at the choice.

“Seriously?” Mark comments as he presses start, looking at the different platforms to have their battle on.

“Never underestimate the power of puffballs!” Jack yells in his energetic, loud voice, a large grin across his face as he blows his cheeks out to imitate his character. 

Mark chuckles while rolling his eyes and grips his Wii controller, ready to fight. The platform loads rather quickly, just a simple stage where the two could easily battle on. And the battle commences. Mark fervently taps his controller, ushering his character towards Kirby and tries to stab him with the Master Sword, but the pink bastard manages to fly away just in time. Jack’s character keeps on trying to suck Link up into his mouth in order to copy his ability, but Mark keeps on dodging out of the way. Jack murmurs a few curses under his breath in frustration. 

After a few more failed attempts, Jack cries out, “Just come into my mouth, damn it!”

Mark giggles, immediately registering how easily the statement could be taken out of context and based on Jacks groan, Mark knows Jack’s realizes it as well.

“Pretty sure the Septiplier fandom is going wild right now!” Mark says cheerfully in a sing-song voice and Jack sighs.

“Don’t say it Mark, I swear-” “SEPTIPLIER AWAY!” Mark nearly screams on the top of his lungs and Jack jumps slightly, giving Mark the opportunity to strike, launching Kirby off the stage and taking one of his three lives.

“GOD DAMN IT,  _ MERK _ !” Jack yells, his Irish accent becoming more apparent. “Ya caught me off guard and cheated!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Jack turns towards Mark and shoots him daggers. Mark pretends not to notice and tries to launch Kirby off stage once more once when the character appeared again on the stage. But Jack’s too quick. While the two characters on the TV continue to fight, Jack slightly shifts closer to Mark. Mark notices, but when he questioningly looks at Jack, Jack makes no indication that he’s done anything, so Mark remains silent. However, Jack keeps on moving closer and closer. Mark’s able to smell the fresh, outdoorsy scent of his shampoo, the smell of Chica as Jack had been rolling around with his beloved pet moments before they began to record and something Mark can only describe as distinctly  _ Jack _ . 

Mark reasons that he should probably be bothered by Jack’s closeness, but on the contrary, it’s actually...kind of nice. He shakes his head slightly to rid of  _ those _ kind of thoughts. After all, he knows that Jack is probably just doing this to get some sort of rise from him. Mark refuses to give him any reaction, however, and continues to pretend nothing is different, making a few snarky comments here and there about the game and Jack does the same. Their hips and thighs are now touching and arms side to side. Mark can feel Jack’s arms tensing and clenching under his infamous blue hoodie as he presses the Wii Remote’s buttons. Jack, whose eyes remain still glued to the screen’s, leans closer to Mark, his bright, green hair brushing against Mark’s temple. It’s soft and Mark starts to break a sweat, the close proximity becoming less funny and beginning to do  _ weird _ things to him.

Jack then turns to Mark, leaning in close to his ear and Mark resists the urge to shiver at Jack’s hot breath on his neck. He gulps as Jack opens his mouth to speak, beginning with a gravelly, hushed, accent-ridden  _ Merk _ that makes Mark’s face blossom a burning shade of red, almost as close as the shade of his hair. He doesn’t he care if it shows on his face because Jack’s voice is undeniably  _ sexy _ and Mark waits expectantly for Jack’s next words. 

Except he doesn’t whisper sweet, seductive things in Mark’s ears, though Mark half-expects him to. Instead, he  _ fucking _ screams on the top of his lungs: “SEPTIPLIER AWAY, BITCH!” This causes Mark flinch at the loud noise, falling on the side of the couch as his body unconsciously tries to get far from the yell. In the meantime, it also makes him press some unwanted buttons and his character falls off the stage and kills himself.

“Dude, what the fuck,” Mark growls as Jack shifts back to a reasonable distance, a shit-eating grin on his face as he bursts into laughter at Mark’s reaction.

Not wanting to show how flustered he really is, he scowls heavily at Jack, his eyebrows angrily knitting together. However, his expression looks less menacing and more like a child about to throw a temper tantrum and Jack laughs harder.

“Sorry, Marky!” He wheezes, his voice breathy at the lack of air from laughing too hard and though he said the words, he doesn’t really sound too sorry at all. “Just wanted to give ya a taste of yer own medicine!”

Mark feels his exterior crack, unable to stay mad at Jack, especially since he smiling so cheekily and laughing so hard that his cheeks have become rosy. He looks cute with his green hair sticking up at random directions and clutching his stomach as he begins to catch his breath and calm down.  _ Wait… Cute? Jesus, where are these thoughts coming from?  _ Mark huffs, trying to get back to the game, but Jack won’t have it.

“Though, I think you enjoyed that, didn’t you, Mark? Me,  _ screaming _ in your ear...”

Mark’s eyes, and another  _ lower _ part of his body twitch, at Jack’s lowered,  _ sexy _ voice, but Mark isn’t just going to let Jack mess with him and his confusing feelings associated with the man.  _ Two can play at this game _ . 

“I don’t know, Jack… Maybe I did,” Mark rumbles, his voice dropping a whole octave lower while staring directly into Jack’s beautiful ( _ god brain, what’s with all these compliments towards Jack? _ ) blue eyes.

Mark watches smugly as Jack chokes on his own spit at the unsuspected change, his face burning a bright red and he coughs for a few moments before Mark takes pity on the poor guy, giving his back a few hefty slaps. Jack clears his throat and goes back to the game, pretending that all is normal again. Jack rages a bit as Mark kills off his character once more, only one life remaining. The two lapse in a comfortable silence, the only sound the frequent clicking of buttons and a few strings of curses. Mark decides to break the silence with the first thing that comes into his head.

“So, I read a few Septiplier fanfictions,” Mark begins and he slightly curses at himself for bringing  _ that _ up of all things. 

Jack quirks an eyebrow.

“Me too, dude. It’s hard not to ‘cause they’re everywhere.”

Mark shrugs.

“Yeah, well…” he pauses, trying to remember why the hell he even brought up the subject in the first place. “They’re not too bad. Some are very well written, though others are shit, not gonna lie.”

Jack laughs.

“Bro, the shit ones are the best! The creativity of some people really amazes me,” Jack smiles, then his eyes cloud over as he remembers something and he scoffs. “Though I don’t appreciate being bottom all the time.”

Mark freezes, surprised at how casually Jack talks about fanfictions involving sex between them. He thought Jack would be more hesitant towards the subject and not so unbothered. However, when Mark glances at Jack, he sees his pink tipped ears and cheeks, signaling the other male’s embarrassment. Mark, though he wishes to spare his friend, cannot pass up on such a rich opportunity.

“I don’t know Jack. Pretty sure when it comes to sex, I’ll come up on top,” Mark winks, his sexy voice returning and eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jack scoffs and Mark’s smile loses some of its luster.

“Please,  _ mo stór _ , I could easily hypnotize you with my sexy eyes.”

Mark vaguely remembers saying a similar thing about Jack in one of his videos.

“The fuck you just call me, Irishman? And you forget, though you can use your sexy eyes, I can easily overpower you with my sexy arms,” Mark grunts, flexing his arms to emphasize his point. 

Jack rolls his so called sexy eyes.

“You may have those sexy arms, but  _ I _ have a sexy Irish voice you won’t ever have,  _ mo stór _ ,” Jack says, his voice heavy with the accent and it makes Mark bite his lip before he can stop himself.

_ Get yourself together Mark…  _ Mark let’s go of his controller, the game forgotten. He wonders once more what the Irishman is saying after his sentence. It definitely doesn’t sound English, so he assumes that Jack’s calling him something in his own native tongue. Not wanting to be one-upped, Mark quickly thinks of a comeback.

“Well, Jack, you aren’t the only one with a sexy voice…” Mark  _ fucking _ purrs. “ _ Mmmm _ … I could do  _ so _ many things to you, Jackaboy. So many _ fucking  _ wonderful things.”

Jack’s getting physically flustered, his breathing slightly labored. His lips are parted as Mark moans, trying to be as sexy as possible and succeeding very well. Jack’s starting to get a bit  _ uncomfortable _ and he shifts slightly on the couch. Mark smirks, thinking he has won. Jack licks his lips, unsure what to say next.

“I have to admit, that voice of yours is rather…arousing… But it’s nothing compared to my sexy...uh...skills.”

Mark chuckles lowly and leans in closer to Jack, eye hooded and a lazy smirk across his face.

“Please do tell me more about those  _ sexy _ skills of yours…”

Jack gulps at the close proximity. He can nearly feel Mark’s rumbling voice on his skin and it’s starting to make him uncomfortably hot. Jack, however, internally blames his heated face and body on the LA weather. It, of course, has  _ nothing _ to do with Mark’s close proximity to the point where he can feel each warm puff of Mark’s breath on his face, a nice scent of mint and Mark’s favorite cologne. It also has  _ nothing _ to do with Mark purring out his words in the most erotic voice Jack’s ever heard and dear god, it  _ definitely _ isn’t because every word coming from the man’s mouth sounds like pure sin. 

Mark is starting to make his thoughts foggy and the cool, white controller Jack clutches in his hands almost for dear life isn’t the only thing that’s hard. He begins to wonder why shouldn’t he just lean in and capture those soft lips with his own, to feel Mark’s ragged beard on his skin, to hear all the  _ wonderful _ sounds the other man is capable of making… His mind travels quickly to a dirty place before the oh so distant sounds of the game they had once forgotten becomes more apparent and Jack glances at the dark lenses of the camera that still films them. This causes him to snap out of whatever Mark-induced stupor he’s in, a sense of dread dropping in his stomach.  _ Jaysus, what the fuck is wrong with me? I’m straight for fuck's sake! _ Though, with the current thought train he’s been engrossed in, he’s not so sure anymore.

With Mark’s question long forgotten, Jack shifts away from Mark in order to elevate the heat, his pulse jumping wildly and if Jack could sweat, he would have been completely drenched head to toe with all the nervous energy that surrounds him. Jack can still feel Mark’s eyes boring into him, waiting for an answer and Jack can’t take the heat anymore. His hands grab the ends of his hoodie and he pulls it over his head, his shirt underneath lifting in the process, showing off his stomach and happy trail. He really hadn’t meant to be seductive, he just wanted to cool down, but when Jack accidentally meets Mark’s eyes after taking off his hoodie, he sees how dilated his pupils have become and how heavily he breathes through his nose. Jack doesn’t dare look anywhere lower than Mark’s face, afraid at what he’ll find. 

“ _ Hmmmm _ , Jack that was some pretty  _ damn _ good sexy seductive skills you got there…” Mark begins and Jack has enough of his sexy voice and sexy everything, wishing to end all the strange thoughts associated with who he used to view just as his best friend.

Jack cuts him off by swallowing Mark’s Link with Kirby and promptly spitting him right off the stage without any effort. The loud boom signaling another life lost snaps Mark out of his trance and he peels his gaze away from Jack  and onto the screen.

“Wait… What?” Mark says, confused before realizing what Jack had done.

“Hey, you big cheater! You doof! You… Irish potato!” Mark yells.

Truthfully, Mark is a little hurt. He wonders in the back of his mind if Jack had done all that just to trick him into losing. Then it begins to dawn on Mark at how much the two had been flirting with each other and, if possible, his face got even redder.  _ What is happening to us?! It must be the LA heat or something…  _ Mark is pulled out of his thoughts when Jack chuckles nervously and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Mark.

“Not gonna lie, that last insult really got to me, Mark. Ya offend me an’ all me potato family with that!” Jack jokes, trying to cover his confusing thoughts and feelings.

Mark yearns to ask Jack about this whole situation, to try and figure out their feelings since obviously, something is changing between them, whether it is real or fake.

“Jack… We-” Mark begins, but then Jack attempts to hit his character Link with a giant ass hammer. “Hey! Not again, Irishman!”

His questions and thoughts about their changing dynamic are pressed back deeply in his mind.  _ We can talk about this later, I guess _ … Still, Mark wonders silently what Jack called him and hadn’t realized he has said the question out loud until Jack clears his throat, another blush tinting his cheeks.

“ _ Mo stór _ is a term of endearment. It, uh, means my dear…” Jack says softly and it’s so uncharacteristic of him, yet very sweet that Mark smiles gently.

“Oh…” Mark says, a strange but pleasant  tingling engulfing his body at Jack’s words. Mark tries his best to ignore it and go back into concentrating on the game.

Link manages to hit Kirby with a spinning sword attack, but Kirby retaliated by crushing him by turning into a rock. As their damage began to skyrocket, the two began to aggressively pound their controllers, both determined to win. It remains relatively quiet in the room, the only comments between them a string of curses as they both concentrate on trying to launch the other off the stage. No more tricks or schemes, this last battle with their remaining one life has to be won fair and square.

Finally, Jack manages to hit Mark right off the stage with one last hammer blow and Mark lets out a hefty groan as Jack jumps to his feet.

“FUCK YEAH!” Jack screams as he raises his hands high in the air and pumping them down. “LIKE A MOTHERFUCKING BOSS!”

Mark stands from the couch as well and takes the opportunity of Jack’s outstretched arms to tickle Jack’s exposed armpit. Immediately, Jack jerks and giggles, quickly slamming his arms to his sides to prevent being touched again. Mark cracks a smile, genuinely happy for his friend’s win.

“Congrats, man!” Mark smiles, his arms outstretched, about to give the other a hug.

Jack, high with energy, adrenaline with winning after for playing for so long and pent up sexual confusion, crashes into Mark to hug him. Unfortunately, or fortunately based on the perspective, Mark and Jack, still connected by their hug, topple over onto the couch. When Jack lands on top of Mark, their heads crash together and lips meet. Both chocolate brown and piercing blue eyes widen at the contact, but Mark instinctively and unconsciously begins to kiss back. Jack’s lips are soft and he tastes like mint and, as absolutely cheesy as it sounds, happiness. The feeling of his beard rubbing against his own is a foreign, but not unwelcomed feeling. Their noses smoosh together and Jack tilts his head to get into a more comfortable kissing position and begins to kiss back.

Jack bites Mark’s lower lip and a low groan resonates throughout Mark’s body, making Jack moan in response. It’s different for Jack, as he’s never kissed a man before, but nice at the same time. Jack briefly wonders if Mark’s in the same position as him, inexperienced in this manner. Jack’s hands, at first unsure where to position themselves, move up and down Mark’s toned arms before weaving into his soft hair. He’s always wanted to run his hands through his hair and it’s just as floofy as he thought it would be. 

Mark, currently battling tongues with Jack, brings his hands over Jack’s lean body and tries to press him even closer. It’s strange to not feel soft breasts, but instead a chest as hard as his own pressing against his and when his hands move downwards to hold Jack’s hips, they are firm instead of curvy. But, Mark enjoys it all the same because it’s  _ Jack _ . Finally, due to the need of air, the two break away from each other. Mark studies his best friend’s face as Jack does the same. Mark gazes into his friend’s eyes, now a beautiful deep ocean blue, hooded and pupils dilated with arousal. His lips are red and parted and milky white face blossoming with a pink blush. Mark loves what he sees. It’s all he never knew he wanted and yearned for until now.

Jack is equally starstruck at Mark’s disheveled hair from Jack’s fingers and his crooked glasses that beautiful, loving, brown eyes shine through. They both wait for the crushing realization that they are kissing a man, but no harsh realization comes. Though the prospect of kissing a man seemed repulsive previously, kissing the other feels so normal and so right. Jack repositions himself so that’s straddling Mark and presses a few more kisses on Mark’s lips before Mark speaks.

“That was nice…  _ This _ is nice.”

Jack smiles sweetly at him.

“It is Markimoo…” He says before their lips connect once more. All his worries about his newfound sexuality drift away as they continue to kiss. Jack vaguely realizes that though he may still enjoy girls, he can be gay for Mark, his former idol, current best friend and now, he finds, the extremely good kisser. They kiss lazily, though their minds are heated, as if they have all the time in the world. A fleeting thought of their previous conversation crosses Jack’s mind and he breaks away momentarily, a grin crossing his face and slight mischief twinkling in his eyes as their eyes meet.

“I guess we finally found out who was on top.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this is bad, I apologize, for it is the product of boredom and late night writing in a few hours. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Criticism and feedback are always welcomed :)


End file.
